This specification relates to synchronization within a multi-processor computing system.
Information-processing systems are computing systems that process electronic and/or digital information. Typical information-processing systems may include multiple processing devices capable of concurrent and/or independent operation. Such systems may be referred to as multi-processor computing systems. Synchronization mechanisms in such systems may involve traps, signals, atomic instructions, or other mechanisms implemented in hardware, software, and/or combinations thereof.